X-ray reflectometry (XRR) is a well-known technique for measuring the thickness, density and surface quality of thin film layers deposited on a substrate. Such reflectometers typically operate by irradiating a sample with a beam of X-rays at grazing incidence, i.e., at a small angle relative to the surface of the sample, in the vicinity of the total external reflection angle of the sample material. Measurement of X-ray intensity reflected from the sample as a function of angle gives a pattern of interference fringes, which is analyzed to determine the properties of the film layers responsible for creating the fringe pattern.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,619,548, to Koppel, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes an X-ray thickness gauge based on reflectometric measurement. A curved, reflective X-ray monochromator is used to focus X-rays onto the surface of a sample. A position-sensitive detector, such as a photodiode detector array, senses the X-rays reflected from the surface and produces an intensity signal as a function of reflection angle. The angle-dependent signal is analyzed to determine properties of the structure of a thin film layer on the sample, including thickness, density and surface roughness.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,512,814 and 6,639,968, to Yokhin et al., whose disclosures are incorporated herein by reference, describe an X-ray reflectometry system that includes a dynamic shutter, which is adjustably positionable to intercept the X-rays incident on the sample. This shutter, along with other features of the system, permits detection of XRR fringe patterns with high dynamic range. These patents also disclose improved methods for analysis of the XRR fringe pattern in order to determine thin film properties, including density, thickness and surface roughness. The high dynamic range enables the system to determine these properties accurately not only for the upper thin film layer, but also for one or more underlying layers on the surface of the sample.
U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2004/0052330 A1, to Koppel et al., whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes methods for calibration and alignment of an XRR system for measuring thin films. One such method involves accurately determining, for each sample placement, the pixel number at which the extended plane of the sample intercepts the detector array that is used in the XRR measurements. The incident X-ray intensity corresponding to each pixel is used in making an amplitude calibration of the system. This publication also describes a method for aligning an angle-resolved X-ray reflectometer that uses a focusing optic and validating the focusing optic. In addition, the publication describes methods for correction of measurement errors caused by the tilt or slope of the sample and calibration of the vertical position of the sample.
XRR may also be used in situ, within a deposition furnace, to inspect thin film layers in production on a semiconductor wafer, as described, for example, by Hayashi et al., in U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2001/0043668 A1, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference. The furnace is provided with X-ray incidence and extraction windows in its side walls. The substrate upon which the thin film has been deposited is irradiated through the incidence window, and the X-rays reflected from the substrate are sensed through the X-ray extraction window.